The Last Day We're Together
by Jenny-Joy
Summary: It's graduation day, and Hermione thinks about what's going to happen in the future


So here we stand. The very last day. Graduation. The 7 years has passed, and we must move on. But I don't know how to do that..  
  
Through these past 7 years the three of us have been through so much together. Together. That's what I'm afraid of. That when we leave tomorrow, we will never see each other again. Move our separate ways. Go in different directions. Slide apart. And all I will have back from these wonderful years, is memories and pictures. Just the thought brings tears to my eyes. Or rather, more tears. Because I am already crying. I never thought that these years would end. All the other years, when we went home for summer vacation, we always knew we'd come back to our school. And get back to our usual ways and days.  
  
But not this year. We won't be coming back ever again. It's all over. Done and over with..  
  
Harry will probably be a famous Quidditch player, and earn a lot of money. He will be every girls hero, the man of their dreams, because he is The Boy Who Lived. Yes, he will write me an owl every now and then, because that's just the person he is. Sweet and caring, and loyal to his friends. He will be moving around through the whole world, with his team, and have a great time. Make new friends, be forever happy. I also know that one day he will find The Girl For The Boy Who Lived, and he will come back to England, buy a very fancy house, and have a couple of kids, who all will attend Hogwarts when that time comes. He has a complicated past, but his future shines bright. He can, and he will, get everything his heart desires. And I am happy for him.  
  
Ron will.. Well, I don't know what Ron wants to do with his life. And I bet he doesn't even know himself. He's not gonna get a good job. Yes, harsh words, but true. He's not very talented or gifted when it comes to schoolwork, and I doubt he could make it through a higher education. Don't get me wrong on this. I'm not saying this to come down on him. I would never want to do that. I would never want to hurt him. Because he is my friend. He'll find a girl one day. Get married and have a bunch of kids with red hair and freckles. I just hope that he this time picks the right girl. All the girls he has been dating have, One way or another, broken his heart. This makes Ron sound like a stupid person. I know. But he isn't. He's the sweetest and funniest, and the best friend Harry could ever ask for. He's also my friend.. Or maybe he's more? It's very complicated.  
  
Harry and Ron will keep in touch. Being the good friend he is, Harry will owl Ron every now and then. Ron will owl back, and everything is just great.  
  
But it will fade. They will both be busy with their adult lives, and don't have time for it anymore. Once Harry moves back to England, so many years will have passed, and it will be too late.  
  
Me? See, I don't know. I will be attending a muggle university this fall. Get a nice education. Good job some day. Work way to much, and develop stress. I'll go to Ron's wedding. That will be the first time I see him, since we have graduated. And I will sit in the front row, wondering if it could have been me standing there, if I hadn't been such a chicken in Hogwarts and told him how I feel about him. I will get back to my job, and spend my life dedicated to it.  
  
So, when we stand here. It will be the last time we SEE each other. Person to person. Except for the day I go to Ron's wedding that is.. It's horrible to think about.  
  
But this is just speculations of mine. My version of how it's gonna be. Maybe I'm just being so negative because I'm so sad that this is my last day here, and I'm just..  
  
"Hey Hermes! Come on! It's time to receive the diplomas. Wouldn't wanna miss seeing your top marks in every class, now would we?!"  
  
"Ron, that's not all I think about"  
  
"Well, then. What else is in that little head of yours, if I may ask?"  
  
"well, er, a lot of things. Speculations of life"  
  
"Yuk" that sounds boring and adultish. Come on. Let's go have some fun!"  
  
"Alright. Promise me one thing though."  
  
"What"  
  
"Don't ever call me Hermes again, or I will kill you!"  
  
"Deal"  
  
Yes, it was definitely just one of my negative speculations. I should know my friends better than that. They will never forget me, we will never loose contact. Friends forever.. Though, maybe.. The day is not over yet. I still have time to tell Ron that I really, really like him. May even love him. I can't wait to see how this graduation day turns out.... 


End file.
